Bars, Confessions, And A Whole Lot Of Maybes
by DarkYaoiAngelAF
Summary: Asami and Akihito get into a fight. Akihito runs away - straight into trouble at a bar.


**Bars, Confessions, and A Whole Lot Of Maybes**

They'd gotten into a fight. So he'd run away. He always ran when they fought. If he ran he wouldn't be giving Asami the chance to end everything. Because he'd hate that. He could admit that to himself now, even if he'd never admit it to Asami. The smug bastard would probably laugh to hear such a thing.

So Akihito ran. He ran right into a bar. Alcohol. That's what he needed. So he got plastered. Hard liquor. It's a great thing. Screw beer. He wanted the good stuff. The stuff that would make him forget after a few sips. The bartender was eyeing him funny. Perv. Probably only wanted to get in his pants…like Asami. Shit. He'd thought about Asami. No, not Asami. It's HIM now. He-who-shall-not-be-named. He-who-shall-not-be-named, hahaha. Akihito liked that one. The bartender was still looking at him. Maybe he didn't want his body. Maybe he wanted his liquor! Akihito scowled at the bartender.

'Tough shit buddy I ain't sharing!'

Putting a protective arm around his glass he stood up quickly. Whoa. Too quickly. He splashed his drink all over the guy next to him. The big scary guy. The man yelled 'punk' and stood up in a rage. Make that HUMONGOUS scary guy. The guy swung. Akihito ducked. But he was drunk, and didn't duck very well.

Pain coursed through his jaw. His lip split. He tasted blood. Metallic and warm. Staggering back he threw his glass at the giant's head. David versus Goliath. For good measure he threw his neighbor's glass at the man too. They both missed. Figures. The behemoth grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. Feet dangling a foot above the ground, the photographer was scared. Thrown to the ground he landed in the pile of broken glass on the ground. Shards of glass and drops of whiskey. Painful combination. The shards were now imbedded deep in his hands and arms. He'd probably need stitches. Fuck.

His assailant loomed over him, ready to strike. Until someone caught his shoulder.

'Hey he looks familiar.'

Another giant. Blond hair. The blond man delivers a punch to the other's stomach. It knocks him out. A voice speaks.

"Take him outside. You know what to do."

Akihito would know that voice anywhere. He looks around and suddenly he's there. Asami. No. It's he-who-shall-not-be-named. Akihito laughs. That really is a good one. He-who-shall-not-be-named kneels in front of him. Akihito laughs harder and harder. It sounds a little hysterical. He chokes on a laugh and it transforms itself into a sob. Tear-filled brown eyes lift a little to meet golden ones.

"Bet you're thinking about how much of a nightmare I am."

"That's right."

Akihito feels his heart crack. Asami sighs.

"You're a nightmare, a pain in the ass, and a fucking brat."

Not cracked anymore. Broken. Shattered.

Asami smiles. It's small and quick. But it was real. It was there. And it confuses Akihito.

"But…"

"But what?"

That's funny. But what. Butt what. What butt? He laughs at it but his laughs still sound like sobs.

"But you are MY nightmare, MY pain in the ass, and MY fucking brat."

Akihito's heart starts to build itself anew. Not that he'd let Asami know that. He leans forward a little.

"I don't belong to you."

Same line. Different reaction. Another smile from Asami, a real one. So many smiles. It's nice, but it's freaking Akihito out.

"Yes you do and you always will."

He opens his mouth to protest. The older man puts a hand over it.

"And no amount of protesting from you is going to change that."

The younger man just shakes his head. Asami leans in close. So close that only Akihito can hear what is said next.

"But that's ok. Because maybe I belong to you too. Not all of me, but definitely a piece. Now let's get those arms looked at. Oh and when we're in the car, try not to bleed on the leather."

Akihito is speechless. A first. He can't seem to move his legs. So Asami picks him up and cradles him in his arms- princess style. And maybe the way Asami holds him is just a little more tender than usual. Akihito likes it. Not that he'd ever tell he-who-shall-not-be-named. No. Asami. And maybe one day he will tell him. Because Akihito's tired of running. And now, maybe he doesn't have to anymore.


End file.
